Ihavenotitle
by skye15
Summary: Envy and Ed are two regular guys who bump into each other on the street. Hate at first sight. Neither want to see the other ever again yet they run into each other much more often. EdxEnvy. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't (**sniff)** own FMA…

_Ok there will be cussing and maybe just maybe yaoi sex… I don't know the special names for these things can somebody tell me?_

_ Envy and Ed are two regular guys who bump into each other on the street. Hate at first sight. Neither want to see the other ever again yet they run into each other much more often. __**EdxEnvy**_

_Ed's P.O.V._

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!" It's 7:30 in the morning and school starts at 8. "Al. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I did brother but you just groaned and brushed me off." Al frowns and tosses me a pop tart. "You better hurry, I'm just lucky my school starts at 9."

Great, lucky middle schoolers, getting to sleep in… Dammit why didn't I set my alarm this morning? I run down the street, coat flying behind me, my bag hitting me in the ass. I check my watch for just a second and when I look up a flash of green crosses my vision then I hit the ground. I turn to apologize quickly before heading on my way when I get a good view of a green, spiky haired, violet eyed, strangely dressed, feminine guy. He's smirking at me and I get suddenly annoyed.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I hiss and stand up. I brush off the imaginary dust and glare at the boy. "Watch where you're going will you?"

"Excuse me." The boy says, still smirking. His voice is high and fits his looks, girlish. "But you're the one who ran into me. You could at least help me up."

"Right." I blush and look away, although I held out my hand. He takes a firm hold and pulls himself up.

"Damn you're short." The boy chuckles as he looms over me.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN ONLY SEE HIM THROUGH A MICROSCOPE!?"

He just laughs and flicks my cowlick, which no amount of hair gel can keep down. I slap away his hand and glare venomously. He pokes my forehead then lowers his hand.

"You got a name kid?"

"I don't need to tell you. AND I'M NOT A KID!!" I begin to turn and walk away. I stop for a second to say, "Elric. Edward Elric. It's Ed though."

I can almost feel the guys smirk. "I'm Envy. Just Envy."

Great. What a freak. I start walking again as I check my watch. 7:51. I yell and sprint away.

Skye: hmmmm should I make it longer? Yes? All right!

I run into 1st period just as the bell rings. I relax as I sink into my seat beside my childhood pal, Winry. She looks over at me and smiles.

"Hey Ed!" Her grin is so bright I feel I can't look at her.

"Hi Winry." I give her a half-hearted smile and sink lower in my seat as the teacher walks in.

Roy Mustang. My Geometry teacher. He gives me detention every week for no reason at all. He says it's because I'm disrespectful. I say it's because he's a stuck up ass. I sense his steady glare rest on me but I keep my gaze on my desk.

"Edward." Roy calls me in that grating voice of his.

I acknowledge him only by slightly tilting me head up. I can't stand to see his face in the morning.

"Have you done your extra assignment?"

"Yes Mustang."

Mustang nodded and turned to the class (I might mention Ed is 15 but he's skipped grades so he's a senior in High School just cuz he's so smart). "I have an announcement to make so listen up. We have a new student joining us today so welcome him to our class and try to be friends."

The classroom door opens and in walks-wait for it- Envy! I gasp loudly and the entire class turns to look my way. I feel my face go red and sink lower in my seat. Envy raises an eyebrow and laughs when he remembers me.

"You're Ed! Hello again, chibi." Envy smirks and cocks his head. "Aren't you happy to see me again?"

"No! Why would I be? And don't call me short! I'm not short!" I abruptly stand up knocking my chair back.

Envy just laughs and turns his violet eyes away from me. I sit back down in a huff crossing my arms and staring down at the table, almost burning a whole through it with my eyes.

_Envy's P.O.V._

This is going to be fun. This little blonde kid, Ed, is so fun to tease. I like him.

"Hey the names Envy." I raise my hand in a sort of greeting. "I hope to have a good year with you" I look directly at Ed when I say this and smirk at his blush. He glares at me but says nothing.

"You can sit behind Edward in that empty seat." Roy points and there's a hint of amusement on his face.

I grin and saunter over running my fingers over Ed's cheek and tugging on his braid as I pass. He holds his face and stares wide eyed at me. This is going to be interesting.

Was it any good? I hope it was… please please review I'd really appreciate it this is only my first chapter so don't worry if you liked it I'll have more up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't (**sniff)** own FMA…

_Ok there will be cussing and maybe just maybe yaoi sex… I don't know the special names for these things can somebody tell me?_

_ Envy and Ed are two regular guys who bump into each other on the street. Hate at first sight. Neither want to see the other ever again yet they run into each other much more often. __**EdxEnvy**_

Ello! This is chappie two! Here's a little important fact I like Eds automail so he has it in this story. Live with it.

_Third person P.O.V. (not Envy or Ed)_

_Ed shivers as Envy runs his fingers down his spine. He moans as Envy kisses him passionately. Envy smirks to himself and pulls the blonde in closer. His hand sneaks down lower and_-**RIIIIIING!**

Envy flies forward almost falling out of his bed and slams the alarm off. He puts a hand to his head and groans. The events of his dream slowly come back to him.

"What the-?" Envy shakes his head and gets up. He dreamed intimately about the chibi he just met. Sure he was bi but this was too much. "Just what has this kid done to me?"

Envy sighs and walks into the bathroom to get ready for school. He spots something sitting by the sink and grins maniacally.

Now over to Edo!

Ed yells incoherently back at his brother who is telling him to wake up or he'll be late. He rolls off the bed onto the floor and stars crawling towards the door, searching for a towel. He grabs the one he used yesterday and stands up. Ed sways for a moment before stumbling sleepily to the bathroom. He trips over his backpack, which he had dropped in the middle of the doorway, and falls face first onto the tile floor of the bathroom. Ed yells loudly as his head cracks loudly against the floor but gets up and steps into the shower.

His brother had already started it and set the water to a comfortable temperature. "Alphonse is such a great kid." Ed mumbles and stands for a few minutes thinking about life. The image of the green haired teen pops into his mind and Eds finds his heart starts to beat faster and he blushes. 'Wait why am I blushing?' Ed splashes water into his face and slaps his cheeks. 'Snap out of it! You're just tired that's all. Yea tired.'

Ed steps out of the shower after washing up and gropes blindly for the towel he'd brought to remember he dropped it when he fell. _Shit._ Ed bends over and picks up the discarded towel. He wipes his face with it then opens his eyes… and screams.

Eds nose is two inches away from Envys. Ed scrambles back and stares in wide-eyed horror at the green haired teen. Said teen smirks and looks Ed up and down hungrily.

"What the hell are you doing here? In my house! In my bathroom! Why are you here?" Ed yells and franticly covers himself with the towel.

"I've heard small people can be surprising but.." Envy trails of and his smirk grows wider. "You dropped your wallet when you ran into me yesterday. I came to give it back."

"Why couldn't you have given it to me yesterday?" Ed almost throws his hands up but remembers his towel. He wraps it around his waist and grabs for his wallet. His hand swings throught empty air as Envy raises the wallet over his head.

"But that would take all the fun out of it O-Chibi-chan." Envy says, like this is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who'S SO SHORT YOU COULD SQUASH THEM WITH YOUR PINKY?!?!" Ed lunges at Envy and wrenches his wallet out of the older teens gloved hand.

Envy takes this chance to rip off Eds towel and soak in every little detail of his muscular body. He smirks as his eyes rest on the blondes package. The boy is frozen in shock so Envy gets a full view. It really is surprising how big Edo is for his size. Envy slowly reaches out a hand but Ed takes this moment to snap back to reality. He slaps away Envys hand and snatches back his towel, wrapping it back around his gives Envy a death glare and walks around him, out the door.

Envy keeps his eyes on the chibis finely-toned back and follows him out. The blonde turns and gives Envy one last glare before heading into a room and slamming the door behind him. Envy practically glides up to the door and knocks twice.

"Edo I see your room, ne?" Envy waits patiently for the teens response. A slam resounds behind the door and Envy takes a startled step back.

"Hell no!" Eds voice seeps through the wood. "If you come within fifteen feet of this place I will fucking report you for stalking and sexual harassment!"

"Ah but chibi I haven't sexually harassed you…yet"

Envy smirks and the silence that follows and knows his chibi is blushing furiously. He tries the knob to find it is locked. _Of course it's locked, the chibi doesn't like me. I'll just have to teach him to hehe._ Envy thinks to himself, grinning like the insane person he is inside.

Thanks for reading! Please Please Please review!? If you dislike this… I guess I wanna know cuz I'd like to improve it in any way I can. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok there will be cussing and maybe just maybe yaoi sex… I don't know the special names for these things can somebody tell me?_

_Envy and Ed are two regular guys who bump into each other on the street. Hate at first sight. Neither want to see the other ever again yet they run into each other much more often. EdxEnvy_

Hey I'm finally getting around to chapter three! So very sorry it's taken me so long. I just lose interest. I need to work on that don't I? Okay here ya go!

_(Ed's POV)_

'Why the hell is he at my house?' I slam my closet door shut and pull on tight leather pants. A quick once over in the mirror and I'm all set. Hair braided, tight black muscle shirt and fingerless white gloves. I think I look good. 'I wonder if _he _will like it.'

I slam my head against the wall and shake the thought away. I am not interested in Envy! He's an ass and I want him out of my house. I walk to my bedroom door and open it to see an empty hallway. I cautiously stick my head out the doorway. No one's there.

"E-Envy?" I call out to no response. So I walk out of my room and towards the stairs. I reach the first floor only to be tackled by a mass of green. I yell out and fall hard to the floor. Luckily there's carpet, unlike when trying to get to the shower. I push the cackling teen off me and crawl backwards.

"Envy! What the hell are you still doing here?" I ask not-so-calmly.

Envy smirks and rolls his eyes sarcastically. "What do you think I'm doing here? I'm here to see my chibi." Envy grins and slides forward until he's almost on top of me, and grabs my ankle with one hand. His other hand is sliding up and down my leg.

I shiver and try to pull away. Waves of desire roll over me as Envy's face draws closer. His lips look moist and soft, so kissable. I feel my body lean forward without permission. Suddenly the thought 'He's so sexy' runs through my mind and jolts me back into awareness. I fling myself back and shove Envy away. For a split second I think I see disappointment flash across his features. I blink and look again but it's been replaced by a smirk.

Envy reaches up and flicks my cowlick. "Another time then. You already want me. I saw it all over you. Now to make you realize it." He stands and offers me a hand. I refuse and scramble up glaring heatedly at the older teen in my living room.

"Get out." I whisper.

"What chibi? I couldn't hear you." Envy asks.

"Get. Out." I say louder, gritting my teeth.

"Aw but I just got here." Envy whines and reaches up to stroke my cheek.

Smacking his hand away I scream "GET OUT!" Biting back tears I push Envy towards the front door. I watch as different emotions flit across his face. Shock, sadness, anger, frustration, and then covered up with a grin.

"See-ya later O-Chibi-san." Envy says over his shoulder, opening the door and walking out.

I don't respond and slam the door on his back. Looking at my watch I yell and run back upstairs to grab my bag and homework. School is going to be the worst today.

_(Envy's POV)_

On my motorcycle going to school from Ed's house. Being kicked out hurt. For some reason I'm very attached to this kid and I barely know him. I feel the wind rip at my hair that I forgot to pull back, not that I care. Are the feelings I have for Edo 'love'?

I pull into the school parking lot and stop in an open space. Taking up my keys and going inside the hell-hole of a learning facility I realize I could just skip and not see the chibi again today. Maybe if I don't see him for a while I'll figure out what I'm feeling for him.

Pangs of regret run through me as I turn away from the school. Turning the motorcycle on and swinging a leg over I know how hard this is going to be.

_OK! Well I hope you liked it. I got kinda turned on when writing the sorta intamite scene between Ed and Envy… Haha. Akward. Well I would really appreciate it if you review and I'll update and such much faster this time! Bye!_


End file.
